A request is being made for one additional year of funding (4th year) for a study of Voluntary Relocation, Adaptation, and Mental Health of the Aged. During this period, longitudinal interviews will be completed and data analysis for this project will be elaborated and refined. Instruments for assessing relevant personality variables and coping strategies of the aged will be validated so that they may be used by other investigators. Data will be considered on long-term (15-month) outcomes for respondents, thereby allowing generalizations about short term versus long term predictions of relocation outcomes. The added year of funding will also enable investigators to utilize an unusual research opportunity and using a mailed survey questionnaire follow-up of 2,000 residents of a retirement community included in the longitudinal project. Thus examination of relationships posited in the study will be replicated for a larger group representing a broad time span subsequent to relocation. Data analyses will be completed utilizing the longitudinal data as well as data from the mailed survey to shed light on relationships between antecedents, coping, environmental context and post relocation outcomes.